


it runs even deeper

by crookedspoon



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bondage, Dual Genitalia, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick gets hit by sex pollen. Jason helps. (Until he doesn't.)





	it runs even deeper

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 "Sex Pollen" at omegajasontoddweek and the prompt "Alpha dick going into Rut and omega Jay tying him down and (excuse the pun) riding it out." If this was your suggestion and you have an AO3 account, let me know, so I can gift it to you <3 Also fills "Reopening an Old Wound" at badthingshappenbingo.
> 
> Many thanks to Rivkae for the quick beta! All remaining idiocies are my own.

Jason deserves a medal for putting up with Dick in this state. It's not easy maneuvering two fully grown adults into a safehouse with a security tighter than the Virgin Mary's asshole when one of them is doing his darndest to hump you out in the open.

"I forgot how good you smell," Dick says, breath hot against Jason's neck as he noses his scent glands and fucking _huffs _him like glue. "Wanna mark you up so bad."

"Try it and I'll castrate you," Jason growls through his teeth, although it fails to have much of an impact.

Dick scrapes his fucking teeth along Jason's throat and it's all Jason can do not to whine like the pathetic bitch he is. Fuck hormones. Why is he even on suppressants if they don't work in cases like this? When he can smell Dick's earthy scent despite his muted senses and get affected by it? This is not what he signed up for.

They all but stumble into the medical bay, knocking over shit on the way, as Dick rips off his domino and gloves, the better to be handsy. Not like Jason is actively discouraging Dick from groping him. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Dick cupping his ass, sucking on his neck, pressing his tongue to the spot that makes Jason's knees weak and his cunt overflow. Fuck, it feels good to be wanted, even if it's just the result of whatever Dick got hit with this time.

On some level, Jason knows he shouldn't let Dick make out with him—whatever he has might be contagious—but fuck it, he's this far gone already. And Dick really knows what he's doing with his tongue. Would be a shame to put a stop to it. Except, he should. It's slowly turning Jason into a mess of urges that need satisfying.

At least he's not alone in that.

"Wanna fuck you," Dick moans as his tongue violates Jason's mouth.

Jason wants to drop to his knees, wants to impale his throat on Dick's hot, hard length, wants to present his sopping cunt to view and have Dick take it like it's his alone. Jason does none of these things. Instead, he says, "So much for holding out until we get samples, huh?"

"You need to tie me up," Dick whines, "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Part of the reason Jason dragged Dick all the way past two perfectly good safehouses is the medical equipment this one is outfitted with. They can upload the chemical composition of Dick's blood samples to the Batcomputer and have them analysed while they... _take care _of Dick's growing problem.

"If you stopped grabbing my ass so damn much we could be done already," Jason says and shoves Dick into the medical chair.

Not one to be deterred so easily, Dick pulls Jason into his lap, as if he doesn't see the irony in it. He nips at Jason's shoulder, squeezes his pecs, fumbles with his belt. And Jason... Jason lets him. Arches his spine. Presses himself back against Dick's hard cock, wishing it were inside him already. Fucking _whines _when Dick's fingers drag through his slick and curl into him, making Jason's thighs tremble.

Dick's other hand is leaving loving bruises on Jason's hips as he keeps them still so he can grind his cock against Jason's ass. 

Jason wants to give in—and he will. Just not yet. 

Scraping his last working brain cells together, he wrestles Dick's hand into the wrist strap. Dick seems not to care so much as long as he gets to stroke Jason. Wrestling that hand out of his pants proves to be much more difficult; Dick strains against him and _bites _his shoulder as if trying to get Jason to settle.

Jason growls. Under normal circumstances, he would have had something to say about this, but under these, Jason is frustrated himself. Instead of strapping Dick to a medical chair, he wants Dick to fuck him right here on the floor. He'd done something like that before, during Jason's last heat, when Jason was so desperate to be fucked not even toys were helping anymore.

Jason hopes he never has to change suppressants again. Because while Dick had been a gentleman about treating Jason like a bitch in all the good ways, Jason would rather remain a functioning member of society and not end up with a disgusting pile of laundry when their fuck marathon is over.

It takes some coordination, but Jason eventually manages to have both of Dick's wrists strapped. With a sigh of relief, he slides off Dick's lap... and curses. His legs are quivering, about to buckle any second, and his cunt is pulsating, already missing the shape of Dick's fingers and wanting to be filled with more, but. Dick is still wearing his armored shirt. Jason can't fucking draw blood like this.

"Can you behave for a second?" he asks. Pulling Dick's shirt over his head is not easy given how tight it is, but Jason makes it work. That way, Jason would just have to slide Dick's arm out of the sleeve before tying him to the armrest again.

Dick nods, face glistening with the effort of keeping himself together. "But not for much longer than a second."

"Should be enough."

It's not. 

In his compromised state, Jason missed out on strapping Dick's ankles in. He should have expected Dick to try and free himself the moment one of his hands is loose. Perhaps he was stupid enough to believe that Dick would behave. Or perhaps he wanted Dick to jump him.

His back collides with the floor, and the added weight of Dick on top of him knocks the wind from his lungs. It's all the opportunity Dick needs to undo Jason's belt and fly.

"Oh no, you fucking don't."

Jason kicks at Dick, but Dick just catches his leg and bends him double, exposed cunt up in the air.

Fuck. He knew he should have taken the time to get back into gear, instead of coming to pick up Dick in his civvies. Dick wouldn't have been able to strip him down to parts that easily. The worst part about it is that Dick is not pinning him in any way that would be difficult to escape. It's awkward and uncomfortable, yes, but Jason could break out at any moment.

He doesn't. Maybe it's Dick overpowering scent that has him paralyzed, maybe it's the closeness of Dick's mouth to his cunt and the anticipation of being eaten out like he's something exquisite, maybe it's Jason's brain running in overdrive to give him all the reasons why it's actually a smart idea to let Dick have his way with him.

It's not important why he's not fighting Dick off, just that he stays still. That he lets Dick breathe him in and—

Jason keens.

Dick's tongue is hot and firm and perfect as he drags it through Jason's slick, fueling the fire that Jason has been trying to fight down. He clenches, desperate to be filled already, but Dick's tongue feels too fucking good to rush things.

If Jason had more presence of mind, it might have charmed him to know that Dick is taking his time to make Jason feel good instead of just plunging his cock into him and rutting away like he no doubt wants to do. Jason is vaguely aware of him rubbing his cock against Jason's back, but the sensation pales in comparison to what his tongue is doing to him.

Jason is so wet he barely notices Dick's fingers sliding into him; that is, until he feels a delicious stretch and wants Dick to keep going, to add another finger and fuck him hard and rough. But Dick takes his time as he licks his way up to Jason's cock and sucks it into his mouth. Jason whines. Everything is going too slow for his liking. He wants Dick to fuck him so bad.

But also. He needs to—there was something he needed to do first before he could let himself give in to this. He shakes his head, but it doesn't help his memory.

Jason kicks at Dick. He shouldn't go down with a fight. Yes, that must have been what he was trying to remember. It seems so stupid now, so prudish to go through the charade of not wanting it, but that is what he must do.

Perhaps he doesn't like soft. Perhaps he needs some action. Perhaps he wants Dick to prove he wants Jason enough he's willing to fight him for it. 

They knock over tables and chairs and medical trays as they roll across the floor, Jason trying to throw Dick off, Dick trying to pin Jason down. Jason would even have succeed, if his pants hadn't gotten in the way.

The floor tiles are cool against his cheek, the only thing that has remained cool in this room. The air is heavy and their clothes damp with sweat. Dick's skin is positively scorching against his own. 

"That's good," Dick purrs, nuzzling Jason's ear. "Stay down and let me fuck you like a good omega."

Jason tries to shake him off one last time but Dick's teeth at the nape of his neck make him settle. Jason's pulse is knocking against his throat.

Dick rubs the tip of his cock through Jason's slick; his groan is deep and vibrates through Jason as he slips into Jason's cunt without ceremony. Jason moans, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Dick fills him so good, sliding home inch by gorgeous inch until he's seated fully inside Jason.

"You're so hot, Jason," Dick breathes almost reverently.

"Damn right I am," Jason grunts, sweating from every pore.

"I need to— I gotta— Fuck, Jason."

Jason cries out as Dick slams into him. Fuck, he feels amazing. Jason spreads his legs as wide as he can, ignoring the way his pants bite into his skin. Dick's hands are kneading bruises into Jason's hips, holding him open and in place for a good pounding. Jason deserves nothing less.

And Dick gives it to him hard and fast, ramming his cock as deep into Jason's cunt as it would go. Jason finds himself relaxing into it, letting his gaze drift out onto the floor in front of him. Various items are scattered where they had fallen during Jason and Dick's scuffle. Jason focuses on a small vacuum tube that lies at the foot of a tray. It tickles something in the back of his mind.

Jason reaches behind himself to grab the base of Dick's cock. It's hot and hard and pulsating, and Jason wants nothing more than for Dick to knot him. But he can't let him yet. 

"Don't want it all the way?" Dick huffs a laugh as he drapes himself over Jason's back. "You were crazy for it last time."

He's still crazy for it, more so than he'd ever admit, but Dick doesn't need to know any of that. "You done soon?"

Dick falters in his rhythm for a moment. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. Just need you to hurry."

"Lucky for you I'm close."

Dick snaps his hips faster, the sound of damp slapping damp skin drowning out their hot breaths and the hum of the computer for a few moments. Jason feels Dick's cock twitch in his hand before hot spurts of come coat his fluttering insides. He bites his lip, envying Dick his release. 

With a drawn-out groan, Dick slumps over Jason's back, winds his arms around him, and rubs his cheek against Jason's.

"Stop that."

"Mh-mh." Dick shakes his head and squeezes Jason tighter.

Jason sighs. Then moans, as Dick rocks against him, cock still hard and dragging so deliciously over Jason's inner walls. Dick's fingers curl around Jason's cock and stroke it in a curious counterpoint to the grinding of his hips.

"Come for me, Little Wing."

It takes nothing more than Dick's warm breath in his ear and an expert flick of the wrist for Jason to spill himself onto Dick's hand. His orgasm washes through him like the heat of summer and some of the tension he carries bleeds out of him.

As Dick's spasming slowly subsides and his breathing evens out, Jason is growing antsy again. His knees are protesting; so is his neck. Dick is still hard inside him and Jason wants him to keep going, but they can do better than rutting on the floor. Jason's scratched that particular itch now. Time to move on.

Shouldering Dick, Jason heaves himself upright. He feels empty and cold without Dick inside him, and he hates that. Hates yearning for Dick and the comfort of his body on such a bone-deep level. Dick is still rolling his hips against him as Jason throws him into the chair again. This time, straps in wrists _and _ankles.

That should do it. Now Jason can pull up his pants, set out the phlebotomy equipment, and get to work.

"Is this really necessary?" Dick asks, wagging his cock at Jason with an indecent grin. It juts up dark and ready, dripping with Jason's juices. 

Jason shoots him a flat look. Or tries to, because it slides down his glistening chest, clinging to the outlines of his muscles like a bead of sweat, and becomes _hungry _in the process. "I think your actions just now answer your question."

"Tell me you don't wanna do it again."

"Not before I jab you with at least one needle."

Jason tries not to inhale too deeply. Dick's scent, mixed with his own through their coupling, is strong and sweet, with a hint of spice that tickles the back of Jason's throat. He ignores it. Ignores the way he's soaking wet and craving that knot.

He concentrates on each step in turn, hyperfocusing like he's drunk. In a way, his arousal is not much different: it lowers his inhibitions and impairs his judgment. Makes him reckless and blind to risks.

Jason snaps on a pair of nitrile gloves, disinfects the crook of Dick's elbow, and applies a tourniquet. Next comes the tricky part. Finding the vein.

Dick is squirming as if someone had dumped itching powder down his front.

"Hold still, asshole," he says and pushes Dick back against the chair. "I'm not actually good at this."

"Didn't you pay attention during Alfie's lectures?" Dick grins and doesn't hold still. "I'm pretty sure you must have had plenty of opportunity to poke holes into Bruce."

"I'm more about riddling people with bullets than with needles."

Dick groans, and at first Jason thinks it's because of his stupid joke. But Dick is arching off the chair and not exactly in a sexy way. Except, it _does _make Jason's blood run hotter. Fucking Dick. Can even make being in pain look sexy.

"Whoa, hey, you alright there?" Jason asks automatically, realizing too late what a dumb question that is. "I'll have to strap you in some more."

Dick nods, although he keeps testing his bonds, as if he could muster the right amount of force to rip his hands free and get them all over Jason again. Jason hopes that won't be the case; he's not keen on dealing with a superpowered Dick. In his rut, on top of that.

Jason applies the chest straps and watches in rapt fascination as Dick's abs jump whenever Jason so much as brushes against them.

"Don't you have any sex toys I can use while you do your thing?" Dick asks, eyes glittering feverishly. "I need to fuck something so bad."

"Write a petition to Bruce for a sex toy grant so you can stock up our safehouses. Though I don't think it's sanitary to share them, so everyone should get their own."

Dick snorts, then grimaces. "I wouldn't even care right now. I'd hump your leg if you'd let me. Just. Anything. Never thought not being inside you could hurt so much."

"You just said you'd fuck anything." Jason's cheeks burn. It's not about him, he knows, but... Dick phrasing it like it is makes Jason feel weirdly flattered. He slides his knee between Dick's thighs to provide him with some much-needed friction. "That better?"

Dick bites his lip and lets his head thud back, eyes fluttering closed as he ruts himself against Jason.

There are easier things in life than finding a usable vein in Dick's arm, but Jason manages. He fills three vacuum tubes in no time, pulls out the hypodermic needle again, and tapes up the puncture site.

Once he's plugged the vials into the computer for upload and analysis, he puts the safehouse on lockdown so only someone from outside can enter or disable the lockdown.

That is another reason why they've come here. They're dangerous in their current state and are not allowed among polite society. There's no telling who they might assault if they snap completely. So far they've managed to hold on, but it's only a matter of time. This safehouse was designed as a detainment facility, so the outside world should be safe from them as long as neither of them doesn't somehow hack the system.

"I think I like you like this," Jason says as he jabs Dick with the all-purpose antidote that Bruce deems safe for general use. It might not do anything against the strain of whatever Dick must have caught, or it might alleviate some of the symptoms. Either way, it's all they have for now. "Strapped down and at my mercy."

Dick's grin is lopsided and as cocky as he can make it, eyes shining with expectation. "_Are _you going to have mercy and let me fuck you now?"

"I think I have a better idea," Jason says and jiggles Dick's head from side to side by his chin.

"Does it involve you getting naked?" 

"You bet it does." Jason holds Dick's heated gaze as he strips off his clothes as quickly and efficiently as he can without tripping in his haste. They've been holding back long enough, after all.

Dick bucks up his hips, his eyes large and hungry, raking over Jason's naked body with a lust that strikes Jason to the marrow. "Does it involve you bouncing on my cock?" 

Jason's cunt _throbs. _He watches Dick scent the air, taking in deep lungfuls through his open mouth, and it arouses him all the more. It's nothing more than the effect of Dick's rut, but Jason could get used to Dick looking at him with that kind of unbridled desire—a desire that says he would pounce Jason again in a heartbeat if he weren't tied up.

That clinches it. Dick can't get out, which also means he can't do much of anything while they wait for his blood to be analyzed. They have a lot of time to kill. Might as well have some fun.

"Wait and see." Jason sinks between Dick's thighs, spreading them further to accommodate his size and running his hands up the fabric of his suit. Dick bucks up against the straps. 

"I'm done waiting. Jason, please. This is fucking killing me." 

Jason doesn't want to think about that it might actually be. Can't, really. This close, Dick's delicious scent addles his senses and erodes his willpower. Luckily for them both, there's nothing standing in the way anymore of what they both need. Nuzzling his face against Dick's abdomen, he yanks Dick's suit down over his knees before climbing into his lap and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss.

Dick enthusiastically kisses him back, although his bound wrists stop him from actually touching and guiding Jason the way he likes. Jason mourns the lack of haptic feedback from Dick, but maybe not as much as Dick does.

"Untie me, Jason," he moans against Jason’s mouth. "Need to touch you so bad."

Jason ignores the plea and gives Dick something else to focus on. And himself, as well. 

Dick's cock seems impossibly harder, impossibly hotter, as Jason sinks down on it. Dick trembles against him, resting his head against Jason's shoulder, and moaning nonsense against his skin.

"Jason. Jason. I love you, Jason. Fuck, you feel so good. So good. I love you. I love you."

"Did you sustain any head injuries as well?" Jason asks, shifting his knees for balance.

"Can't help it. You feel so fucking good. I'm in love."

"Do you always get this sappy when someone fucks you?"

"Do you want me to say 'only when that someone is you'?" Dick sucks the skin of Jason's neck between his teeth and releases it again.

"Fuck no. Keep the sap."

Jason slams himself down on Dick's cock, hoping that would get him to shut up for a moment. Hoping it would also force Dick's knot inside his eager cunt. He whines when it doesn't. Fuck. He's too eager it seems, clenching around Dick's hard length at the mere thought of being filled completely.

He crushes his lips to Dick's again and fucks him in earnest. No matter how much Dick makes him come, he won't be satisfied until he has that knot.

Everything is swimming in heat. Their bodies are pouring sweat, skin sliding slick against skin, and Jason has trouble breathing through it all. Pleasure is building so fast, and so blinding that it sweeps him along until he forgets that if he wanted to take it slower, if just to take breath, it's in his hand, not Dick's. Yet he keeps chasing his sweet release without stopping for even a moment until it hits him like a thunderous roar.

Jason's nerve endings tingle. Tremors wrack his limbs as Dick continues to snap his hips upward into him, as best as his bonds allow. He's single-minded in his pursuit of his own peak just as Jason was, and it suits Jason more than fine. He opens up and relaxes, enjoying how thick the bump of Dick's knot is as it slaps against his cunt. Just a little more and he...

Jason must have pressed a button, kicked a lever, or whatever, because the next instant, the medical chair's backrest snaps backwards into a beach chair position as Dick's legs are lifted off the floor.

Dick giggles and it takes Jason a moment to register that he's not laughing because the moment was just too funny. He's laughing because his knot is finally inside Jason.

Jason moans, throaty and drawn-out, as he clenches hard around it. The action is involuntary and the tiniest bit uncomfortable because Dick's knot stretches him to the brim. It's a good stretch, an amazing stretch in fact, but Jason needs a moment to adjust to it.

Dick is grinning up at him stupidly, writhing against his straps but not really noticing that he's still bound. Jason throws his head back to moan and catch his breath before he realizes his mistake. Every movement, however small, sends a spike of pleasure through him and the intensity of it catches him off-guard.

He shifts forward, rocking his hips and feeling so incredibly full he never wants Dick to come down again. Feeling so high he never wants to come down himself either.

A bead of sweat drops from the tip of his nose onto Dick's throat. Dick blinks, his blissful grin slipping. Jason continues grinding his hips against Dick's, mind completely taken over by the sensation of the knot inside him, how thick it is, how hot, and how amazingly it rubs against him.

He echoes the whines that escape Dick, though his are more keening, less cut-off and desperate, less like sobs. Dick shakes his head, mouth working as if he were trying to say something, but nothing comes out. Nothing but quiet gasps. Jason is gasping as well. His world is whiting out; he's so close.

"No," Dick whimpers, all fight gone out of him. He doesn't even test his wrist straps anymore.

"Yes," Jason hisses through his teeth. So close. So close now.

"Stop."

Jason doesn't. Couldn't if he tried. He feels too fucking good.

"Please."

A shiver passes from Dick to Jason, and that's all it takes to set Jason off. For one blinding moment, his vision whites out completely before exploding into color more vivid and bright than he's ever seen. Warmth sweeps over him in waves and when they crash down, the energy that has propelled him toward this moment crashes with it.

Jason slumps forward onto Dick's chest, a buzz in his ears and in his veins. It's not comfortable, nor is Dick's rapid, knocking heartbeat soothing him as it should be, but none of it stops Jason from drifting off into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Beneath him, Dick sobs, unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Even Deeper" by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Thank you for reading my first omegaverse fic! I hope it was not too jarring.


End file.
